The Big Dog (joel3736 CAW)
Chris Miles is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, the Big Dog, and is currently signed to the MFWC Wrestling promotion. Miles was born on April 1st, 1988, to parents Macy and Robert Miles. He grew up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, as an avid fan of the Hart Foundation, among many other professional wrestling stars. Professional Wrestling Career Breaking in (2007) The Big Dog had been a huge fan of pro wrestling since the age of 4. So with that in mind, in 2007 the Big Dog decidied to make his lifelong dream a reality when he enrolled at the Hart Dungeon, now run by Bret Hart. There he would meet someone that would go on to be a very close confidant, Chase Awesome. They often trained and rolled around together in the Dungeon. Both men trained at the Dungeon at approximately the same time and then moved on Frontier Championship Wrestling at the exact same time and began their wrestling careers as a tag team. Frontier Championship Wrestling (2007-2011) After training at the Dungeon, Chris Miles (billed as the Heavy Dog at this time), along with close friend, Chase Awesome, venture to FCW and became a regular tag team during their first 6 months in MFWC Wrestling. They would take time off as a tag team, when in early January 2008, the Big Dog pulled off arguably the biggest upset in FCW history and won the FCW Heavyweight Championship. He would go on to hold the title until August of the same year. After dropping the FCW Heavyweight Championship, the Heavy Dog and Chase Awesome would team together once again to moderate success. They would break up for good in 2010 and the Heavy Dog would enjoy one final rain as FCW Heavyweight Champion, only to lose it again just 6 days later. Various Independents (2011-2015) By the summer of 2011, FCW had closed its doors permanently and the Heavy Dog was bought out. He would then flounder on the independent circuit until 2015, working under his real name, Chris Miles, as well as the name, Chris Myers, B Dog, Alley Dog, and the Dog. Miles would sign with Champions League Wrestling in June of 2015. Champions League Wrestling (2015-2017) Miles signed with Champions League Wrestling in June 2015, under his present ring name, the Big Dog and quickly ascended through the midcard to the upper midcard of the roster. He had several feuds, most notably was his bitter feud with Gabriel Albright (a stock market guru, turned professional wrestler). Their feud began in April of 2017 and they continued to feud with each other until CLW finally closed their doors in October of 2017. At this point, he decided to sign with MFWC Wrestling. MFWC Wrestling (2018-present) The Big Dog signed with MFWC Wrestling in December of 2017 and made his in-ring debut at the first show, Spring Stampede in April 2018. Other Information Facts/Trivia * The Big Dog character and name was loosely inspired by Roman Reigns "big dog" moniker. I had previous similar names for this character in previous games but the Big Dog name has stuck since WWE 2k17. * He is one of my original CAWs, dating back to the old WWF Attitude game from the PS1. Tyson Steele is typically the first CAW I make and think about when envisioning my CAW roster, the Big Dog is #2. * In any game I have had, where I made both the Tyson Steele character and the Big Dog character and have had them face each other either in Universe Mode or Exhibition Mode, the Big Dog has never beaten Tyson Steele. * The Big Dog and Chase Awesome are both from Toronto, Ontario, Canada and grew up together as best friends, and trained together. This will become a storyline later on (likely years down the road, since I plan super far ahead often times with some of these angles). * The current idea for this character is to have more of a brawling style similar to Dean Ambrose, while being a rebel much like Stonecold Steve Austin. He wears a plaid shirt for his entrance to convey the fact that he is more a common man and not too flashy. This is somewhat endearing him to the fans and allowing for a fair amount of cheers. Category:CAWs